New Girl
by kag.san.in.love.4eva
Summary: Oh look its a new girl! if you like Buffy/Tara pairing then what are you doing reading this Click Read! if this is not for you then dont even bother... i gave you a warning... but hey dont knock it till you read it. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1 ALL REVAMPED! pun

**Hello guess who's back!! I did say I would redo this story and I am. I added about 400 words to fill it out better and I tried to fix as many mistakes as possible. There are most likely a few mistakes left but I'm not perfect. The trip to Orlando was bleh. The only time I had fun was when i went to Medieval Times. I won't even tell you what happend on the first day. That was a mess. I think with the changes I'm making this story will progress better than the first time. Oh and for those of you reading New Beginning I'm working on it as fast as I can. Right now I'm more settled since things have slightly cooled down. **

**Thanks for not burning down my door for more updates.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned this I would not be here. BtVS would be mostly lesbian pairings. Angel would still be there because he's hot, just not after Buffy.**

**New Chapter 1**

'_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BE-'_ the annoying beeping sound that had awoken a sleeping person in bed, died a violent death. Smashed to pieces by a deceivingly small hand that held a lot of power. The person in bed groaned. Sheets were strewed hazardly around a small body connected to the hand that gave the alarm clock its end. A tousled blond head poke out from under them squinting a the bright light shining through the window.

"Buffy! You better be up and ready for school!" yelled a voice from downstairs. Buffy Summers wanted to do nothing more than to roll over, go back to sleep. Off to the land blissfulness and no vampires but facing the wrath of her mom wasn't an option right now. Cursing under her breath she got up and headed for the shower. It had been a long night. The slayer spent most of the night in a long meeting with her Watcher.

All in truth she was happy to have moved to Sunnydale. After what happened in LA leaving that part of her life behind was a great feeling. Even after finding out from Giles that this place was literally the mouth of hell. Doing the usual morning routine, Buffy started rummaging through her drawers to find something to throw on.

After deciding on a pair of hip hugging jeans a t-shirt that said 'Mornings are always against me.' she walked down stairs to see her mom and little sister eating breakfast. Well more like Mom drinking coffee and Dawn shoveling pancakes in her mouth as fast a she can. "Glad you decided to join the land of the living." Dawn said.

Buffy glared, as she started to fill up her plate with a large stack of pancakes. "At least I know your supposed to eat pancakes not inhale them." Joyce gave the youngest Summers girl a look that said slow down before standing up, "Alright girls I need to head over to the gallery. Dawn you better hurry up or your walking on your first day of school." Dawn squealed and quickly, despite her mother's protests, stuffed the last of her pancakes in her mouth grabbed her book bag and was out the door. Joyce chuckled at her youngest daughters antics. "Do you want a ride Buffy?"

She shook her head. "No its fine. I'll walk. I need the exercise to burn off this breakfast." Joyce snorted at this. "With the way you burn calories you could do that standing still." Buffy stuck her toung at her mother who only laughed and said goodbye. Finishing her stack of pancakes she glanced at the clock. "Shit!" she had 20 min to get to school, get her class schedule, and find her first class. Putting her empty plate in the sink Buffy ran up the stairs 3 at a time. Buffy grabbed a new binder, the keys to the house and left back out her room. She decided to forgo running down the stairs and jump them all landing safely. Walking out the front door she locked it and broke out into a run once she hit the sidewalk.

Slowing down once the school came into sight Buffy sighed in relief, she wasn't going to be late. Walking something warm prickled her senses. Across the street were three people walking. A tall lanky looking young man in a hideous Hawaiian shirt. He was making faces to two girls walking beside him. One had fiery red hair was cute in the girl next door kind of way. She reminded her of the girl from some movie. Something about pie.

The second girl Buffy couldn't see except for the dark blond hair that occasionally swished into view. She dismissed the feeling and made her way inside the school building. Finding the office was easy. On the way there she got a few double takes seeing as just about everyone knew each other since birth. Damn small towns.

The old lady behind the counter gave her a warm smile before saying, "New student?" _"Gee ya think?"_ Buffy swallowed down a smart remark and politely said woman, whose name tag said Ms. Flowers, took a moment to find her class schedule along with a list of books she would need for class. Looking at the classes she had she groaned. _"Ugh why math? I hate math"_ making her way to first period Buffy ran into a girl. "Watch where you going los-"

Buffy inwardly winced. The girl she had nearly ran over was what an exactly copy of her during her cheerleading days. "You must be a new student!" Buffy nearly rolled her eyes. _"Wow what a bright one we have here. So glad I changed."_ Buffy just nodded. "Well I'm Cordelia Chase." she said her name like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you want to be somebody in this school you have to know me. Because if you don't you just a nobody."

"_What a hard choice."_ So the cheerleader started to prattle on about the school and who were datable and what not. The blond sort of tuned her out after the first couple of minutes. "… and that's all you need to know for now um…" _"all this time talking and she didn't even know my name sad"_ "Buffy, Buffy Summers." Cordelia frowned at her name. "What kind of name is that." in her head the blond debated on whether or not to throw the brunette out a window. Right now she was leaning towards out a window.

"My full name is Elizabeth. When I was younger I had a hard time saying that so I came up with Buffy so it stuck and it hasn't changed since." Cordelia thought about this before nodding in acceptance."It suits you and your pretty enough so it wont ruin you." Ok first chance she got Cordelia was going out a window. She spent the first couple of periods talking to talking to the cheerleader. Well mostly Cordy talking and Buffy pretending to listen.

By the time lunch hit, Buffy had come up with over 200 ways to kill Cordelia using silverware alone. Finally coming up with an excuse to leave the slayer left to go the library to pick up books, this worked especially because Cordelia mentioned that she would never willingly set foot in the library. Buffy has never felt so relieved since she left LA. The library was where her favorite Watcher was. "GILES!" there was a thump followed by a muted "Bloody Hell" and a frowning older gentle man came out from behind a book case. "There's no need to yell Buffy." the British accent imbedded deeply in his voice. "And this is a library keep you voice down please." the hazel eyed girl looked sheepish. "Opps. Sorry." He shook his head. "Anyway is Faith coming soon?"

Buffy missed her sister slayer. Faith is a year younger than her and like the other sister she didn't want but got anyway. Her attitude was brash and in your face but the loud mouth New Yorker grew on you after a while. Dawn idolized Faith. Joyce thinks Dawn might have a crush on the dark haired slayer. "She'll becoming in about three days had to tie up some lose ends." Buffy nodded showing she understood.

"What are you doing in here I thought we talked about pretending not to know each other. I recall you saying it was weird for you to know the school librarian?" He lifted an eyebrow an the blond blushed. Buffy sat down at a near by table and propped her feet up, pretending not to notice Giles scowl. "I need a book for English."

He nodded knowing what class she was talking about he walked towards his office to hunt for the extra book in a mess of boxes. The door to the library opened and the three from this morning walked in. Now that she had a clear view of the blond Buffy was stunned.

She was beautiful.

Long hair contrasted perfectly with pale skin, framing her soft features. Soft lips caught her gaze next. Followed by a cute nose. Warm, shy, slivery blue eyes stared at her. Those blue pools of warmth felt like they could see into her soul. When she noticed that Buffy was staring a blush covered cheeks making the beautiful blond all the more gorgeous. The girl turned away from the intense gaze and Buffy's eyes flashed gold for a second then back to hazel.

A growl sounded deep within the slayers mind. As it got louder one word surfaced. _**"MINE…"**_

* * *

Tara MaClay sighed and waited for her best friends to show up. Apparently there was this new girl that had been hanging out with Cordelia all day. _"Great just what we need. Another person to torture us with."_ she thought bitterly. Tara was a shy person and had a bad stutter and unless with friends was always quiet. She cursed her low self esteem.

She had only caught a glimpse of the new girl and saw that she was really short. Not that Tara was tall but this girl had to be atleast no more than 5ft tall. And bright blond hair. She had no right to judge a person before she met them, but if she was hanging out with Queen Bitch then she was most likely no good.

Some guys passed her talking about a late party tonight. Tara frowned. You would think that the people would realize by now that it wasn't safe to go out at night with all the "mysterious" deaths and disappearances in Sunnydale. The death toll was high for such a small town.

Tara already knew from her mother that this was the mouth of hell. This place attracted all sorts of creatures of the night. Thanks to her being a witch she wasn't entirely vulnerable if ever caught at night. No matter how many unexplainable deaths that happened here people still went out at night making her wonder about the sanity of this town more and more. Almost as if a veil of ignorance was hanging over head leading people into dangerous situations.

"Tara! Tara!" the blond was shook out of her thoughts by the enthusiastic voice of Willow Rosenburg. She had discovered long ago that Willow held a lot of power in her. Luckily Tara's mom found this out and decided to train them both. They made a great witchy team. Xander stumbled after the red head. Xander ended up catching them floating a table together and had to explain a lot to him.

And though he was upset that they had kept this secret from him he completely cool with it all. Even going as far as saying that they beat Xena as top super powered chicks he loved. "Tara lets go to the library I heard the new librarian had some new books imported in." Tara laughed and Xander groaned. Nothing got Willow more excited than books of an older quality, unless you mention computers. The new librarian was British and he had lots of old tomes on display. Tara just assumed he came from some British library or as Willow likes to say The British Library.

They headed to the library, Xander more reluctantly. When the three made it there no one was in sight except a small blond with her feet propped up on the table.

Hazel eyes caught blue. Tara nearly gasped out loud. Power…no ancient power radiated off this girl. And her aura literally screamed strength. The girl was stunning to say the least. Her skin was lightly tanned. Hair was a light blond that framed a faced with no blemishes. Cute nose and a soft looking lips. Those eyes is what got her. Those eyes made her feel warm and safe.

Suddenly realizing that she was ogling the new girl Tara turned and blushed brightly. _"Great as soon as you meet the new girl you strip her with your eyes. Smooth move MaClay."_ Xander seeing the girl practically drooled and walked up to her. He had no problem stripping her with his eyes. "Hello I'm Harris, Alexander Harris but the ladies call me Xander." Willow snorted and the blushing blond let out a small giggle.

"I'm Buffy Summers." was the soft, but commanding voice. Willow stuck out her hand. "Willow Rosenburg nice to meet you." something flickered in Buffy's eyes for a moment but as quickly as it came it was gone. "Nice to meet you to." Buffy turned her intense gaze to the last of the three. "Your name is…" she questioned softly. "T-Tara Ma-MaClay" Buffy tilted her head in thought.

Then she gave her a breathtaking smile nearly making Tara's heart stop. "Nice to meet you Tara MaClay." They stared into each other eyes. Before Xander broke the silence. "So you're the new girl hanging with Cordelia." Buffy grimaced at the cheerleaders name. They were all confused as to why the blond was alone. "I came to get my English book for my next class."

"Oh then it might be a good idea not to hang out with us if you want to be friends with Cordelia." Buffy lifted a delicate eyebrow in question and the red head went on. "Well Cordelia is popular an we're not. You don't want to ruin you reputation by being seen with us. We are what you would call social outcasts. And Cordelia picks us as her main target of torture and…" Xander clamped a hand over her mouth. Buffy was impressed with how much the red head was letting out in one breath.

Willow blushed and Xander spoke for her. "She has the tendency to babble a lot and really fast." the blond laughed. "Personally I would rather hang out with you guys. Cordelia is not worth the headache and I don't want to go through another her again." she shrugged as if its not a big deal. Surprising all three of them. _"Another her?"_ She stood up and turned around as Giles walked out of his office.

"Took you long enough." Giles glared. "Buffy for once in your life show me a little respect." Buffy grinned. "Maybe once in a blue moon too bad that's not tonight." He shook his head at his Slayers antics before her notice they were not alone. "Ah Ms. Rosenburg, Ms. MaClay, and Mr. Harris nice to see you again come to check out the new display of books I ordered."

They nodded, well Willow did, wondering how the new student got Mr. Giles to call her by her first name and what was their relationship. Xander put his arm around both girls. "Willow is the bookworm Mr. Giles me and Tare are here to make sure she doesn't end up late for class" The three didn't notice Buffy trying to burn off Xander's arm off Tara with her eyes, but Giles did.

"Giles I have to go." Buffy was trying to control the jealousy that welled over the boy who was too close to Tara. She had to get out of there fast lest she cause him serious harm. "Mom said she wants you over for dinner tonight no excuses." and with that she was out the door. Giles felt worried at the sudden leave by his charge. He'd have to ask later when they were alone. "What were talking about again?"

* * *

Buffy had to use every ounce of control to walk out of that library right then. It scared her because her control was better than most slayers. And miles better than Faith. "Buffy!" _"Shit!"_ Cordelia seemed to have found her again. "Where were you. You just pulled a disappearing act." Buffy sighed. "I ran into some friends in the library maybe you know them Willow, Xander, and Tara." she said it sickly sweet.

Cordelia sneered at the trio's names. "Those fashion rejects. Listen you better stay away from them if you know what's good for you." She flicked her hair to the side and smiled smugly. "They're freaks. A red headed geek know it all, a guy with no fashion sense and seriously needs to wash his hair and some freak blond who can't even speak without stuttering-"

"Shut up! Tara is not a freak! God if I have to hear another word out your mouth I just might have to kill myself!" Xander, Willow, and Tara turned the corner just in time to hear it.

"They held my interest in the last 15min than you have the entire day. Jeez talk about self-centered can you talk about somebody except yourself for 5mins. Its no wonder people hate you and you have no real friends." _"God that felt wonderful!"_

Cordelia's mouth dropped before going back to its usual sneer. "I should have known you were a freak lover." And with that she walked away, lifted high in the air, "What an ass." Buffy mumbled. The rest of the school stared with a variation of shocked, awe, and admiration for the new girl that stood up to the queen. She turned around to see Willow, Xander, and, Tara standing there.

"Um hello again." she waved, and that had done it all of them burst out laughing at such a hilarious situation. This kind of thing happened once in a life time. The three couldn't stop laughing at the disbelief on Cordelia's face. Willow was almost in tears she was laughing so hard. Tara had a warm, real, and innocent laugh that made Buffy's heart flutter.

"_God she's beautiful."_ her inner slayer who usually stayed dormant to awoke once again. _**"Mate… near… want mate."** _Buffy's laugh cut off abruptly. This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Surely she had a few years. _**"Want mate!"** _Thinking quickly she had to answer her inner self. If not the inner slayer could take over and do something that neither she or Tara was ready for. _"Alright I get it you want Tara but she doesn't even know what we are. Hell we don't even know if she likes girls!"_ _**"Me…want…mate now."**_

Buffy sighed knowing that her other half was not going to give up till Tara MaClay was their's. _"I need to talk to Giles about this first."_ this day was starting to give her a headache. Tara walked up to Buffy making the shorter blonds' heart skip. "Um t-thank you f-for st-standing up for u-us. N-no one has e-ever d-done that b-before."

By the end of the statement she was blushing bright red. Buffy just waved it off a slight pink tinged her cheeks, but it was barely noticeable. "Like I said earlier she was starting to annoy me and she can't talk about someone without knowing them." Buffy winced. In LA she had been just like Cordelia.

That was before she had been called and when everything revolved around that perfect world of hers. Here she wanted to start a fresh. What better place than Sunnydale. There was a plus that she might have a chance of getting a girlfriend here.

The slayer had known long ago that she never like boys, but being head cheerleader she had no choice but to date guys and bury all feeling for the same sex. Unless she want to be the laughing stock of the entire school. Being called was the best thing yet. Her social status on the ladder not only dropped but all of her fake friends left her and she didn't have to hide anymore. Things got even better when Faith came along.

"Hey Buffy would you like to hang out with us." Willow's an Tara's eyes widen and Xander looked hopeful. After all this is the first girl to come near him and start a conversation with insults. "Um sure I guess where do you want to hang out?" they were ecstatic. Someone new to get along with.

"So Buffy what class do you have next." Buffy groaned. "I got English next. Well at least it not math." Xander nodded in understanding. Willow pouted. "Math is not so bad." "It is when your not good and it looks like rocket science." was the dry reply that every laughing except Willow who only pouted.

"You must be one of those smart girls huh." Xander nodded enthusiastically. "It doesn't get much smarter than Willow when it comes to all things math science and computers." the red head was now doing a great imitation of a tomato. "Great Summers when they find out you're an idiot they're gonna run in the other direction as quickly as they can."

Tara shook her head. "No we wouldn't do that." Buffy beamed, Tara blushed. "So where should we hang out you guys know this place better than me." she asked. "Well we could hang out at Willow's house her parents aren't home right now." The girls shot him a look.

"Ok only if it's alright with Willow and Tara." she looked at them in earnest. She did the ultimate puppy face that made everyone who saw it want to give in to her every demand. "Ok ok. Just don't give me that look again." Buffy grinned.

"But before we do anything my mom is going to want to meet all of you. Come to dinner tonight!" it was agreed and they went off to their next classes. It turns out that the Tara and Buffy both had English together. Today was ending better than both had hoped for so far. Wonder how dinner will turn out. _**TBC...**_

**That felt good. Now there's that pretty button below. It has words and it commands you tell the lovely author your opinions. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I kind of finished this chapter earlier than I expected. So now I'm posting this before I go off to school to pretend I care about half the stuff I already know. I might try to squeeze out chapter 3 around Sunday if not you will have to wait till week after next. Next week will be extremely stressful because of prom, payments etc. I fixed a lot of messed up crap from my original post and made it longer. This time I'm going to make sure my chapters hit 2k or more. Hopefully more.**

**Thank you Melville22000 for reviewing the first chapter that I revised. I was hoping for it to flow more smoothly. I re-read it the first time and was like what the hell is this crap?!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own BtVS. If I did I would probably be in Hawaii having pretty ladies teaching me how to dance in a grass skirt :D**

**New Chapter 2**

Buffy and Tara made their way to class. Though they didn't realize it but both blonds were using every bit of will power to not look at each other. Not working much. Buffy continuously glanced at Tara soaking in all of her features each and every time. Buffy had the feeling that she could stare at Tara for years and never get bored.

Walking into the class room was a relief for Tara. Until she remembered the seating arrangement._ "Goddess. Not that I don't mind but are you teasing me on purpose?"_ the witch groaned internally. As it turns out the room was set with tables of two. And guess which table only had one person occupying it?

Buffy could already tell that this day was getting better. Tara in one of her classes. Perfect chance to stare even more. _"Great I've turned into a stalker."_ The teacher was a portly man who seemed to like to hear himself talk. "Ah you must be the new student um… Elizabeth Summers-" _"Very observant. I see this guy is another genius."_ "Buffy. I like to go by Buffy." she interrupted. The teacher's name was Mr. Hobbit.

The look she got could only be described as distaste._ "In the class 30 seconds and he already hates me. That's a new record!" _Hey at least her name wasn't the same as some little people from a book. He has no right to judge her name. Buffy never liked to be called by her first name. It made her sound older than she wanted. Giles tried to explain that Elizabeth was an old and respected name in England. Buffy told him that she wasn't old nor from England so that ended the argument from the start. Even without slayer hearing you could clearly make out the whispers going around the room. Rumors seem to spread fast in this school. Some were already calling her a freak, others telling how amazing she was because she stood up to Cordelia. A mixture of awe and dislike.

"Yes well since you transferred in the middle of the semester you can take the only open seat left next to Ms. McClay." he finished pointing towards the blushing girl. Buffy walked past the whispering students to take her seat next to Tara. _"A teacher that does something right for once!"_

Buffy had to admit a blushing Tara was a gorgeous sight in her opinion. "So what are we doing in this class?" It took the Tara a moment to realize what the other said. The stunning smile directed towards her caught the dark blond off guard. "Um w-we're r-reviewing some p-poems r-right now."

A groan sounded for the shorter of the two. "Not that's it's bad I just horrible with poems. The closest I get is Doctor Seuss before it becomes a jumbled mess of confusion." Tara giggled. "T-That's n-not poems. t-they're n-not that b-bad are they?" Buffy shook her head in disagreement smiling sheepishly. "You don't even know." Tara covered a laugh behind her hand but not before another giggle escaped. Buffy beamed, making Tara laugh felt good.

"My track record isn't that great." she winced as if remembering something unpleasant. Mr. Hobbit began giving handouts with various poems. "Now I want all of you to have at least 3 of the poems memorized by next week, because each of you will be reciting 3 in front of everybody." As expected multiple groans sounded through the classroom. _"Ok scratch what I said earlier this guy is just plain mean."_

Tara looked pale. Having the entire classes attention on her was not what you call fun by any means. Not only did she stutter, but it became even more pronounced when people acknowledged that she existed and standing in front of a crowd of judgmental teenagers is the worst kind. Not to mention all of them were love poems.

"Are you ok?" Buffy knew something the teacher said upset Tara. She clenched her fists under the table as to prevent herself from walking up to the front and strangling the teacher for upsetting her soul mate. "I-I just d-don't d-do well i-in f-front of p-people." Buffy came up with an idea quickly. "What if we practice on each other first? That way your more prepared for when we have to in class." Tara slowly started turning red.

Buffy. Reciting love poems. To her. Tara McClay. _"Ok it's official. You can wake me up Goddess. This has to be the twilight zone!"_ Buffy's earnest look and gentle touch told her different. "O-Ok." The response Tara got back was heart stopping. Buffy's smile pratically said this was the best thing she's heard since sliced bread. Mr. Hobbit clapped his hands to get the classes attention.

"Well now, let's get started."

~3hour later~

"_RIIIIING"_ That was the ending bell for school. Students could be seen getting books and other things out of lockers others were rushing out from the hell they call school. A certain blond haired hazel eyed girl made her way towards the library to have an important talk with her watcher.

"Giles you in here…" she thought about her own question for a moment. "Well that was a stupid question where else would he be." There was a rustle from the office in the corner. The older man head leaned out the open door.

"Hello Buffy… what's wrong?" he instantly noticed the irritated look on his charge. "I keep getting a weird feeling from Willow and Tara. I cant really explain it but they make my Slayer senses tingle." If there was one thing Buffy didn't like it was not knowing what kind of supernatural were in the surrounding area and if it or they were a potential threat. Though she was sure Tara could never be a threat to her. Giles just nodded. He stepped out of the office fully before continuing.

Looking at his outfit which consisted of his usual tweed the slayer made a vow to Americanize the British man even if it killed her. "They're witches if my feelings are correct."

Buffy's eyes widened a fraction. "Like the broomstick and black cat kind?" Giles scowled and made a mental note to make Buffy brush up on the real stories and not those horrible Hollywood movies. "No they don't fly on broomsticks as you so bluntly put but yes the Wicca's have been around probably been around longer than the slayer."

"Whoa that's a long time. So you think they're witches then." "Yes they are also extremely powerful. This could be bad to." Buffy tilted her head in confusion. "Think about it Buffy. Strong witches who give off power every demon can feel in Sunnydale." a horrified look crossed her face. "They're gonna be a beacon for all kinds of trouble. Shit we have to warn them before something happens." He frowned at the language, probably from being around Faith too long and pulled his glasses off his face. He always cleaned them when there was a dilemma or if in deep thought. Buffy guessed it was a therapeutic action.

"But how do we do that without letting them know that you're the slayer." That threw Buffy for a loop. _"Damn."_ "I forgot bout that." Then the other reason why she came hit her. "Um we got another problem Giles." Grabbing his arm she, quite easily I might add, pulled him into the corner office and shut the door.

He knew this was serious. Buffy never had this face of nervousness before. "Something happened today…" she trailed off not sure how to finish. "Does this have anything to do with you trying to burn Mr. Harris's arm off with you eyes earlier?" He lifted an eyebrow. Buffy's face glowed a pink hue while she moaned in embarrassment. "Yes. When I first met Tara my slayer half said something…" Giles went on full alert, like he did whenever her slayer half made an appearance. The slayer part only made an appearance when something of great importance was happening.

Buffy notice the change in his posture. "It was when I met… Tara." confusion crossed Giles face. What did a girl she just met have to do with the slayer. "She said… mine. But that's not all then in the hallway she actually started to talk to me saying she wanted her mate." by then Buffy could only stare at the floor.

After a moment of silence Buffy glanced up. Giles was sporting what could be only described as the fish face. His eyes nearly doubled in size, his mouth opened and closed continuously. It would have been hilarious in a different situation.

After a minute he managed to squeak out. "Are you sure." shaking her head, the older gentle man walked around his desk and start pacing furiously rubbing his glasses. He was going to make a hole someday if he kept that up. "So your saying you found your mate." Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you think I'm trying say? Humpty fell down again?"

He knew about all slayers preferences for their own sex though it wasn't common knowledge. It was his business to know everything about slayers to help guide his own, but for them to find a mate happens to few and far in-between. Buffy finding hers was unexpected. Now Giles was prepared for just about everything but this took him by surprise. The council kept records on ever slayer but mates happened so rarely that they were not often categorized differently. It would take a bit longer to find all of it but luckily he had one book on the subject.

Going to the shelf that was filled with his more…private collection, Giles breezed the spines until he pulled out an extremely old looking book. Buffy meanwhile started ranting. "This is a problem. I wanted to jump her and not in the bad way. What if I feel this every single time I see her. And with Xander I nearly ripped off his arm! Just because he got to close."

She realize it, but when she mentioned Xander, her eyes flashed to gold briefly before going back to normal. This startled Giles. "What if she's dating that _buffoon_!!" Buffoon was hissed out in anger. "No she can't be he was hitting on me earlier." she relaxed at her own statement before tensing at her next, "What if they are dating and he's still hitting on random girls? I'll rip him part! No she's smarter than that. I don't even know if she's attracted to girls!" Her voice switching between her normal angry filled one to a low almost inhuman growl. Attempting to calm down she turned to her watcher only to see him engrossed in a book. "Are you even listening."

"Yes yes now calm down and read this…it's about slayer's and their mates." he added after seeing annoyance on Buffy's face. Annoyance instantly gave away to curiosity and eagerness. Giles had to restrain a chuckle when the book flew out of his hands and into the younger girls. He had been reading the book but also listening to the slayer argue with herself. Buffy started reading the book intently. _"Now if only she showed this much enthusiasm when it came research and school."_

"Um Giles what happens when a slayer finds their mate and the mate doesn't want them." she asked nervously. Sighing the watcher sat down. He was hoping that she would never ask this question but she did. This was Buffy. She liked going in knowing the bad and the good of a situation. "Giles what is it. What's wrong?"

"If a Slayer's choose one rejects them they…" he didn't want to finish but knowing that the blond wouldn't leave him alone, he continued grimacing slightly. "The slayer will eventually go insane and die a horribly painful death…" he finished in a whisper but Buffy heard him clear as day. Dropping the book in shock she fell into the nearest chair legs no longer able to hold her weight upright.

Her fate. Her life. Rested in the hands of a witch who probably isn't even interested in girls. How in the hell did she get herself into the situations?

_**TBC**_

**Now come on and review. If you didn't do it last time do it this time. Pwetty Pwease!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look ma! I'm not dead! Sorry I took so long to update. Didnt have internet access to my laptop. Then there was graduation and I'm half way moving out still. Oy it has been a long few weeks with a hot graduation practice and evil dresses. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for this story to update. Let me tell you the truth... I hate this chapter. It goes along with the original but longer it bored me to death.**

**Thank you cappsy, piecesofyourheart, Dani Mars, and Janet for reviewing the last chapter. Also Dorian Windslasher for your most helpful advice. **

**Now read on people read on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Never will. Maybe i should start saving up. *Checks wallet*... um never mind. Continue on.**

**Chapter 3**

Buffy walked through the graveyard on her early patrol. Her and Giles decided that if she was having dinner then going dancing with Xander Willow and… Tara, she needed to do one. She would do another patrol when she finished making sure the other three were safe inside their own homes. Now she was roaming the gravestones looking for something to take her frustrations on.

The situation with her inner slayer and Tara was a bomb that could have dropped at a later date. With the issues of LA dead and gone Buffy just wanted a fresh start somewhere else. Getting sent to literally hell on earth crawling with gods knows what was not high on her list of new places to start over. Actually it wasn't even on her list.

She had already died once and didn't want a repeat of what happened between her and- _"Now is not the time to be thinking about… her."_ shaking off depressing thoughts Buffy concentrated on her surroundings. Her senses prickled once again.

The moment Buffy entered the cemetery someone had been following her every move. Thus adding to her growing frustration. Every time Buffy would catch a glimpse out the corner of her eye when she tried to turn quickly to catch the elusive stalker they would disappear into the shadows. Buffy gave up looking for the whoever was watching her after a 20 minutes.

Of course it wasn't a normal thing to see a high school girl roaming the cemeteries. Then again Sunnydale was far from normal. Coming across 3 couples making out since she had started this patrol. Did the people in this town have no sense of self preservation? No one seemed to care much about the daily disappearances or the fact that some victims end up with their entire body's drained of blood. She knew the death toll was high but this was just plain ridiculous.

Seriously didn't people know that your not supposed to be out at night when people die mysteriously. That's one question she was going to have to ask Giles when she got the chance.

Telling her mom the whole Slayer/Tara was one conversation Buffy never wanted to repeat again. She would swear that her mother was a secret sadist. The never ending questions of embarrassment…it was a moment she wished her mother was something she could slay. The woman was just down right evil sometimes.

Buffy nearly jumped for joy at the vampire that walked out the shadows from the left. _"Finally! A vamp I can beat the hell out of."_

Some would say he was ok to look at. Average height for a guy. Spiked blond brown hair. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be here in such a scary place." he stated. Buffy nearly rolled her eyes but decided to play along like the lost little dumb blond.

"Could you help me I got separated from my boyfriend and now I'm lost. And a big strong man like you could protect me in such scary place." Buffy nearly gagged at the words spewing from her own mouth. _"Over kill much."_

The vampire smirked like he had just won the lottery while looking Buffy up and down. "Sure anything for a pretty little short thing like you." Ok it was official she was gonna beat the hell out this guy then brush her teeth repeatedly after showering under hot water. _"I. Am. Not. Short."_

"But first you should know something." Buffy looked at him, with what she hoped was lost dazed eyes. "What's that." he smiled at Buffy's "obliviousness"

He vamped out. "That your not gonna make it out of this cemetery alive." Having enough of this Buffy dropped low and swept his feet from under him. He lay on the ground stunned

Standing up Buffy really did laugh at the look on his face. "Now what were you saying again about not making it out of the cemetery again. You should find a big, _strong,_ man to help you." the last part was said mockingly.

Anger crossed the vampires face. "I don't know who you think you are little girl but I'm going to suck you dry while enjoy-" before he could finish his monologue Buffy interrupted. "Watching the light fade from my eyes. Or is it screaming for my life."

"The monologue really doesn't change for your vampires." Buffy now found a new way to let loose her inner bitch. "It's the same thing everywhere I go. Could you guys come up with something new for once that won't put me to sleep."

The vampire just growled before making a swipe at Buffy. Buffy simply ducked before unleashing a fury of kicks and punches on him. After a few minutes of mercilessly beating the vampire to a pulp Buffy felt satisfied.

Feeling pity for the vampire she staked him and moved on. A minute later Buffy sighed.

Her shadow in the dark was back. Coming upon a mausoleum an idea popped into her head. Running around the mausoleum Buffy took a leap and grabbed the edge, quickly, and silently pulling herself up. _"Now I just wait for my stalker to show up and- there you are!"_

From profile alone Buffy could tell it was a he. He was wearing a black cloak that showed off broad shoulders. Before he knew what hit him, the guy was pinned on the ground with a booted foot in his chest, looking up into Buffy's smug face. "Now do you want to tell me why your following me?"

He was a vampire from the vibes she was getting but there was something else. He didn't feel quite right. Normally Buffy would stake him but this guy was following her and she wanted to know why. Vampires do stalk their prey but to do it all night and watching her stake other vampires he was either really afraid to approach or a smart vampire.

"So you are the slayer then." he said in an amused tone. "Thought you would be taller. And you look like a cheerleader." Buffy growled very demon like. "I. Am. Not. Short." The height comment is what got Faith knocked on her backside the first time they met. Why did everyone expect her to be taller? And what's with the cheerleader comment? Was it because she was blond?

Buffy had to take a calming breath lest she punch the smug bastards face in, before speaking again. "Want to tell me why your following me." He nodded before motioning for Buffy to remove her foot so he could stand up. Buffy contemplated on leaving him there "I came to warn you-" he started before Buffy interrupted with a snort. "Since when do vampires warn slayers of anything. Has the world gone mad all of a sudden. And what's with the weird vibes I'm getting from you? "

The mystery guy managed to keep his face mostly neutral through Buffy's little tirade but if you looked closely a twitch could be seen on the corner of his mouth. Completely ignoring Buffy's questions he continued on. "The harvest is coming and the master will rise soon." Before the blond slayer could reply he turned and ran into the dark forest close to the cemetery blending into the shadows immediately. Annoyed beyond usual Buffy glanced above towards the heavens before shouting, "I'm really starting to hate this town and its crazy people!"

Tara's face surfaced to the forefront of her thoughts. _"Well not all of it."_ With that done she headed home.

* * *

Joyce Summers didn't know what to make of her daughter's dilemma. It's one thing to find out her daughter is what stands between a world of darkness and peace but this… _"Well it could be worse."_ Joyce concluded. Looking at Dawn her youngest shook her head.

All she wanted was for her daughters to grow up and normal. With boyfriends and complaining about how they don't have the right dress for prom. The day Rubert Giles knocked on her door life has been upside down and keeps going that way.

The move to Sunnydale just happened to be pure coincidence. Hoping to find a quiet place where there were no demons and no worries about if her oldest daughter would not come home one night back fired big time on her. Who would have thought this small town would be the beginning of their troubles.

Instead of finding solace they found hell on earth. Her luck!

That day… to get a call from the hospital telling her that Buffy was severely injured had Joyce in a wreck, the only thing keeping her afloat was the fact that she knew she had to be strong for Dawn. She wanted to keep her far far away from Buffy's world as possible. Nearly losing one daughter was enough. She couldn't go through it again it would break her heart. No Dawn would be kept away. And Buffy agreed whole heartedly.

Faith coming had been a big help also. Joyce still could feel the guilt hanging over her head because of how she treated the young brunette when they first met. When Faith arrived she immediately thought now that she was there Buffy didn't have to go out and fight. They could just send her out and her daughter could be safe at home. Buffy refused to have Faith out in the graveyards alone much to the protest of Faith herself.

That all changed when Faith broke down. Since then Joyce has decided to make up for her harsh treatment. Faith became like another daughter. A foul mouthed rebellious daughter but a daughter never the less.

Giles has also been a large factor in their lives now. Not only was he there during the divorce between her and Hank he stepped in as a second father to Buffy and Dawn. Not to mention the man was quite handsome. (all Joyce there) Joyce couldn't help but fall for the stuffy British man.

Joyce could see the dreamy look in her daughters eyes as she explained Tara in detail. She wanted to meet the girl who had caught her attention like no one else. Plus she enjoyed asking embarrassing questions and watching Buffy turn all kinds of interesting colors from light pink to a dark red.

Something told her dinner was going to be an interesting event.

* * *

Buffy had gotten back a little while ago and was now taking a shower. It was taking a bit longer because every once in a while her slayer half would send provocative images flashing through her mind. Who would have thought that the slayer have was perverted?

Finally getting out after the water turned cold Buffy grabbed the towel she had set aside wrapped it around her and walked in to her room.

It took her a bit to find the right outfit that said look and please touch. God did she want Tara to touch- WHOA stop right there. First she had to get to know the girl then touching would come later. _"I'm starting to think like my slayer half."_ she groaned internally.

Brushing her hair Buffy checked herself in the mirror. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before the door sounded.

"_Here We Go." __**TBC**_

**Psssssssst Hey Hey. You there. Yes you. Press the button. Reviews keep me alive. And sugar. The next chapter I will have a lot of fun making bigger and better. **


	4. Note

**Kag/san is back! And with a brand new computer!**

**Yes I now have a working computer. **

**Only downside is I made a mistake uploading my stories so they turned out really strange. I'm fixing em but it takes a bit of motivation and time when your fixing 60 to 70 different stories. Especially with my short attention span. Dont worry I'm working as fast as i can to make sure all of you get an update.**

**I love my new computer and I will definitely try my best not to screw this on up like my first one. Promise.**


End file.
